Draco and Ron's ABC's
by Noiz-4-Boiz
Summary: a few one-shots based of the alphabet.
1. Chapter 1

A is for Adorable

Draco was still asleep when Ron woke up. His icy blonde hair was not gelled to his head but was scattered on his face. His small body was scrunch in a ball, knees against his chest which was covered in a t-shirt that was way too big for him- because it belonged to Ron. His thin legs were almost glowing in the sunlight and he didn't have anything but boxers on his legs.

Ron kissed Draco's forehead and got up to make breakfast. He wet to the kitchen and began to make bacon and eggs with toast. He turned on the coffee machine and began to brew the black liquid. He heard a yawn coming from the door frame and turned to see the same cute Draco Malfoy standing at the door,"I didn't know you could cook, Weasley," Draco said with a smirk and eyelids half closed,"Or are you just making black chard and ashes?"

Ron chuckled and walked over to his smaller partner," You know, if you weren't so god damn adorable, I would hit you right now."

Draco looked up at Ron, his eyes now open all the way,"You think I'm adorable?"

Ron smirked,"Of course I do, you're the cutest person I've ever seen."

Draco smiled and went on his tippy-toes to kiss Ron. Ron kissed back and it got heated quite quickly. As they pulled away for air, Draco said,"I think your bacon is burning."

Ron's eyes widened as he went to go make sure he didn't start a house fire.


	2. Chapter 2

B is for Butterscotch

Draco was sitting in bed, playing on his muggle phone that he claimed was stupid when he felt something kiss his ankle. He looked up, confused, but then unsurprised to see Ron Weasley doing the kissing,"Weasley, may I ask what you're doing?"

"No you may not," he said firmly, not looking away from what he was doing," now take off your pants."

Draco blushed,"What makes you think I'll obey?"

Ron rolled his eyes and crawled over his smaller partner's body and began to tug off the blonde boy's pants. Draco took in a sharp breath as the button scraped along his tender skin,"Weasley!" he shouted, angry and blushing brightly. The pants met ankles and then were thrown to the side.

"Draco, although you may be a prat, doesn't mean you're the only one who gets what he wants." Ron said,"Now take off your shirt."

This time Draco obeyed and took off his shirt slowly. Ron went back down to his lover's ankles and began to place small kisses up the boy's leg, then thigh, then hips. Draco squirmed and whimpered as Ron passed Draco's hard cock and up his stomach and chest. Ron continued up until he reached Draco's lips sweetly. He immediately stuck his tongue in Draco's mouth causing him to moan. _Butterscotch._ Draco thought, _he tastes like butterscotch._


	3. Chapter 3

_C is for Care_

Is that crying? I walk into the bathroom and see none other than Draco Malfoy, crying on the floor in a ball,"Malfoy?"

He gasps when he sees me and turns away,"Go away, Weasel!"

I look at him and hug him,"You remember, we're dating right?"

"Yes, I'm not a Prat!"

"Then look at me."

He slowly turns to me and I see he has a split lip and bruise on his chin,"I was pushed in he hallway by a god damn ravenclaw and I hit my chin."

I hug him closer,"It's okay, Draco, I'll protect you. I care."

 **Okay, I know this is short but I'm really busy, but don't worry, I will have all 26 letters down in the next month.**


	4. Chapter 4

D is for Discriminate

"Faggot!"

Hogwarts? More like hell for Draco. Him and Ron had been walked in on whilst snogging not five hours ago and it had already gotten around the school.

Everyone gave him dirty looks, including Crabbe and Goyle who were the only things close to friends they had.

Some people even yelled and hit him, calling him ' _Faggot'_ or ' _homo'_ as he walked down the hall. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a leg swung out in front of Draco's own legs, causing him to trip.

His chin hit the floor with a thump and he landed on his arm, letting a cry out in pain. His books flew across the floor and his hair scattered over his forehead.

Draco tried to get up but a boot clashed into his back, slamming him against the floor once again. It pushed down harshly, Draco couldn't breathe. His lungs were being crushed ashe gasped.

" _Levicorpus!_ " Was uttered by someone behind Draco and the boot almost immediately lifted off his back. Draco still didn't move. He felt immobile and his arm and chest ached begging for something to relieve it's pain.

He felt two pairs of arms lift off the floor and drag him into the corner. "How bad is he hurt?" He heard a voice say that he had just enough energy to identify.

"P-Potter? I know you can identify me as a popular wizard so I will say this very clearly; round glasses will _never_ be in fashion."

He heard panting as footsteps approached," He okay?"

"Well," Harry started," He insulted me so we know he doesn't have a concussion."

Draco struggled to open his eyes but eventually pried them open and saw Ron leaning in front of him,"Hey, Draco, you okay?" he said, cupping Draco's cheek.

"Spectacular," Draco replied with great sarcasm.

DRaco groaned as he turned his head to see who the third person was and saw Hermione Granger sitting there. Draco opened his mouth to say something but Hermione put one finger up and said,"I know, 'I'm a filthy mudblood and I'm completely useless to the wizarding community.' Save your breath, be quiet, and let me fix you."

Hermione gently pulled the robes around Draco's chest off litely and felt down his rib-cage. One...two...three... four broken ribs and an obviously broken arm. She waved her wand at his chest and he felt sudden relief. He was unable to control himself moaning, throwing his head back and saying,"Thank merciful jesus!"

Hermione giggled at his reaction and pointed at his arm with the wand," _Ferula!"_

The pain subsided slightly and a splint was put around his arm,"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Why'd you all help me?", Draco asked, confused as to why Potter and Granger were here.

"Well, we may not be very fond of you," Harry started,"but you don't deserve that kind of treatment. No one does."

"And plus Ron was having a panic attack,"Hermione added.

Ron blushed very litely and Draco smiled at him,"Oh, so you care about me, Weasel?'"

Ron sighed,"Of course I do, Dray, you're very important to me."

Ron kissed the tip of Draco's nose then picked him up,"What the fuck are you doing?"

"We are going to dinner, and you are sitting with me."

"With all those other dumbass Gryffindors? It's bad enough to sit with you lot."

Ron, Harry and Hermione started walking,"Why in the name of hell would you choose him?" Harry smirked.

Hermione piped up,"Leave them alone, they're cute."

"I chose Draco because he is a pain in the arse and is a good-for-nothing jackass."

Draco smiled,"Couldn't have said it better myself."


	5. Chapter 5

E is for Emoji

"Ron, can you answer a question for me?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"What are these yellow blobs on my muggle messaging device?"

Draco pointed at his phone; at the top it had the word Scarhead aand bellow multiple texts that were most likely insults. Half the screen was taken up by a white surface with many yellow circles with different scribbles on them.

"Those are emojis," Ron said.

"What are imoties?"

"It's _emoji_ and they are little faces you send to tell people how you are feeling."

"Why can I not just type how I'm feelng?"

"Because this is more fun."

"I disagree."

 _ **Later that night**_

 _Ping!_

"Ron!"

"Yes, my love?" Ron asked, coming into the bedroom.

"Why have you sent me a yellow blob?"

"It's a kissie face!"

"It looks more like Potter's arsehole."

Ron sighed and sat on the bed next to Draco,"You ruin everything romantic." Their lips connected.


	6. Chapter 6

F is for Fuck

A gasp escaped Draco's mouth as Ron sucked his collar bone. Draco unbuttoned Ron's shirt and began unbuttoning the pants too but Ron pulled away,"What's wrong? What I do?" Draco asked looking at Ron worried he had screwed up somehow.

"I just want a second to look at you."

"You look at me all the time Ron, how is now any different?"

"I look at Malfoy all the time; perfect, snarky, rude. Malfoy always has gel in his hair and even though everyone wears the same uniform, he always spends more time on making sure the outfit is perfect. I want to look at Draco. My Draco; beautiful, lives in the moment, hair scattered across his forehead. He's vulnerable, sarcastic and passionate. There is one thing that I like about both Draco and Malfoy."

Draco stared up at Ron, transfixed,"What?"

"They're both perfect to me," Ron said, cupping Draco's cheek and kissing him on the lips.

The kiss got heated and they continued to strip each other. Ron pulled away and held two fingers in front of Draco's mouth,"Suck."

Draco looked at him with those icy-blue eyes and accepted the offer, coating them in a thick layer of saliva.

When he was done, Ron lifted Draco onto his lap and inserted the fingers. Draco cried out in ecstasy as the digits worked magic inside of him, the fingers pushing against his walls.

Ron removed his fingers, earning a whimper in process before slowly replacing them with his hard cock.

Draco hissed in pain and his face scrunched up. Ron kissed his lover's nose and said,"Relax..."

Ron pushed in deeper, causing Draco to moan. They sat for a moment before Draco shifted, which Ron took as a sign to move. Ron laid Draco on the bed and pulled out before thrusting back in and then repeating the steps.

"F-fuck...R-Ron, I'm gonna...!"

DRaco gasped as he came on Ron and the bed, Ron cumming shortly after. Ron pulled out and layed next to Draco, cleaning them up with a spell then pulling a blanket around them. Draco snuggled into Ron's chest and Ron whispered,"I love you."

Draco shut his eyes and cuddled closer,"I love you back."


	7. Chapter 7

G is for Gentle

Ron and Draco sit on the bed, talking until Ron placed his hand on Draco's thigh. Draco gasped and jumped,"What are you doing?"

"Touching you," Ron giggled,"Why, does it bother you?"

Draco bit his lip,"No, why the hell would you think that?"

"Case I can see that you're nervous," Draco looked away embarrassed. Ron crawled on top of Draco, towering over him.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"We have been together for almost a year now and i have to ask; why won't you do anything sexual with me?"

Draco looked down and muttered something,"What was that?" Ron asked.

"I've never had sex with a guy."

"I thought you said you did."

"I lied because I didn't want to be lame, I'm nervous about having sex okay."

Ron kissed Draco's forehead and said,"You should have told me this earlier, I wouldn't think you were lame. Thank you for telling me and just so you know when it comes, I'll be gentle."


	8. Chapter 8

H is for Hug

"Draco?"

"Yes, Ronald," Draco sighed.

"I did it."

"You did what?"

Ron sniffled trying to hold back the tears,"I relapsed."

Draco lost the usual tone in his voice and looked at Ron,"You did?"

Ron burst into tears,"I'm so, so, so sorry, Dray! I tried to stop myself but I looked in the mirror and I was so disgusted with myself, I had to do something."

Draco took Ron into a hug and Ron accepted it,"Shh, Ron, it's okay. Your not fat, you are beautiful to me and to everyone you love or care about. If someone thinks you look fat they're blind as a bat and if they tell you so, then i will hex them _into_ a bat."

"Are you mad? I was clean for over a month then it all went to shit."

"Of course I'm not mad, relapse happens. When I was getting clean from cutting, I relapsed nine-teen times, but now i've been clean for almost three years. You will do better. This is your first relapse and I hate to break it to you, my love, but unless you're superman, it will not be the last time. How much have you eaten since relapsing?"

"I ate a bag of Doritos."

"I'm gonna go make you some soup and bread and when you're done we'll snuggle okay?"

"Okay, but could you have some too so I don't get even more self conscious?"

"Anything for you, love." Draco kissed Ron's forehead then left to go make soup and bread.


	9. Chapter 9

I is for Insecure

"Dray?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Do I look fat to you?"

Draco looked at Ron,"No."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked unsure looking at his stomach.

"I'm positive sweetheart,"Draco said, coming over and wrapping his arms around Ron,"Is something wrong?"

"I'm just, I don't know, insecure about my weight. I feel like a pig."

"Stop that, right now! You are not a pig, you're in better shape than I am and what do you always tell me about my shape?"

"That you're beautiful."

"Correct! If you're in better shape than me and I'm beautiful than you are spectacular. And you know what? I couldn't agree more with the science of that."


	10. Chapter 10

J s for Jake

"Who the fuck is Jake?" Ron asks walking into the room.

"Why are you asking?" Draco responded.

"I looked through your phone because it dung and _Jake_ texted that you look, quote on quote, ' _So adorable in that outfit. Very sexy.'"_

"Babe I-"

"Don't _babe I..._ me! You sent this man a sexual picture and he said you look sexy. Well, Dray I'm not blind, It's clear you're having an affair!"

"No I am not! I-"

"YOU ARE TOO, DO NOT TRY AND HIDE OR DENY IT, I'M NOT STUPID, DRACO I-"

"LET ME TALK, RON!"

It was quiet for a moment before Draco went to the closet and grabbed something,"What is that?" Ron asked, still fuming.

"It was going to be a surprise birthday gift, but I suppose it's spoiled now," Draco pulled out a lingerine pair of boxers and instead of spirals it was covered in little tiny dragons.

Ron stared at it a moment until Draco said,"I thought it was cute because you said you wanted to try something new so I thought we could start slow. I saw this one and thought it would make sense since Draco means Dragon. As for Jake, he is my mom's friend's son, basically my cousin. He's gay too so I asked for his advice, sending him a picture of me wearing it. If you were to scroll up and read more one of them says something along the lines of me being unsure if you'd like it."

Draco sat on the bed, his throat sore from yelling and sighed curling into a ball. Ron felt awful.

Ron put the clothing on the entertainment center and layed down next to Draco, wrapping his arms around his lover,"I'm so sorry. I thought there was another-"

"Another what, guy? Who do you take me for?"

"I take you as the most important human being in my life. It wasn't that I didn't trust you, it was that I care about you too much not to get mad or investigate. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you but as punishment, you may not have sex for three days."

Ron groaned before saying,"I guess it's worth it, you forgiving me.


	11. Chapter 11

K is for kiss

Draco sat in the library, studying for the next exam when Ron showed up,"Hey, Hon."

Draco hummed in response, focusing hard on what he was doing.

He could hear that Ronald was talking to him but but didn't pay attention until he felt something; lips against his own.

He looked at Ron, shocked for a moment until a thought dawned on him, _It was his first kiss_.


	12. Chapter 12

L is for Love

Ron's P.O.V

I took out my phone and began texting

 _ **Me:Hey, what you doin'?**_

 _ **Dragon:Not much, why?**_

 _ **Me:Can I come over?**_

 _ **Dragon:Sure, password to the tower is 'Miss Jackson if you're nasty.'**_

 _ **Me:For real?**_

 _ **Dragon:Yeah, I told Snape I liked the song and he offered to change it!**_

 _ **Me:That's both cool and hysterical.**_

 _ **Dragon:May I ask you something?**_

 _ **Me:Ask away...**_

 _ **Dragon:Did you relapse?**_

I frowned as I put on my shoes. I have an eating disorder and it has been a good three weeks since last time I purged. Draco helps me through it, same as I help him with cutting.

 _ **Me:No, why would you think that?**_

 _ **Dragon:You just asked very suddenly to come over, I thought you were upset. I kind of assumed because the only time I've ever seen you upset is the first time you relapsed.**_

 _ **Me:Oh, well I didn't.**_

 _ **Dragon:Good, sorry for assuming.**_

 _ **Me: It's okay, Dray 3**_

"Where you going?" Harry asks when I go down the stairs. Him and Hermione are working on some homework and I felt like just skipping it tonight so they allowed it.

"I'm gonna go hang with Dray."

"Okay," Hermione said,"Just be back by Tomorrow morning so I can check your essay."

"Yes, Mother."

Hermione through a ball of parchment at me and I laughed before leaving.

 _ **Me:On my way... be there in 5.**_

 _ **Dragon: Okay.**_

 _ **Me:BTW, 'Mione wants me back by morning so she can check my essay.**_

 _ **Dragon:Kay, what will be doing?**_

 _ **Me: Wanna walk outside? It's still light out.**_

 _ **Dragon:Sure, where are you?**_

 _ **Me:By a frog statue.**_

 _ **Dragon:Look behind you...**_

I turned around and saw Draco standing there smiling,"Weasley you took a wrong turn."

"I did?"

"Yes, dimwit, Slytherin is that way." He pointed behind him,"Oh well, at least I found you before you got lost, come on let's go!"

We went downstairs and out the door and started walking around the perimeter of the castle.

"May I ask you a question?" I asked, mimicking Draco.

"You may..."

"Have _you_ relapsed?"

"No. I've been clean for two months."

"Good job Dray!"

"Thanks."

"Can I tell you something?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

"I really like you, alot."

"Well, I don't like you."

Draco stopped in his tracks and I could almost hear his heart break,"Y-you don't? We've been dating though!"

"I know, I don't like you," I leaned in and kissed him on the mouth,"I love you."

Draco's eyes widened,"No-one's ever said that to me before."

"What, 'I love you'?" He simply nodded and I thought I could hear my heart breaking,"I'm sorry Dra-"

He jumped and wrapped his arms around my waist,"I love you too!"


	13. Chapter 13

M is for Music

"Draco?" Ron asked walking into the kitchen, but Draco didn't hear, he was too busy singing.

" _So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?_

 _So you think you can love me and leave me to die?_

 _Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,_

 _Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here."_

Ron giggled to himself as Draco spun in a circle and stopped right in front of Ron, surprised to see him. Draco immediately went red and stopped,"So, you do like muggle music?" Ron asked with a smug grin.

"Shut up, Weasel."

"You're so cute."


	14. Chapter 14

N is for Naked

Draco's P.O.V

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"Remember when we argued about Jake?"

"Yes..."

"Can you wear that lingerie? Now?"

I felt my face burn but I ignored it and walked up to him. I rubbed my palm over his clothed chest and said in a sexy voice,"Give me a moment."

I grabbed the material from the closet. It was a pair of lengrine boxers but instead of swirl or flower patterns, they had little dragons. The started at red at the bottom and descended into yellow.

I went into the bathroom and changed into the material then looking at myself in the mirror. I look embarrassing but it was my idea.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Ron sitting on our bed. I walked over and sat on his lap," , I've been a bad boy."

He put his his arms on my waist and I wrapped my legs around his torso,"Oh you have? Well, we can't have that."

"Whatcha gonna do about it, Mr.?"

"I'm gonna have to punish you."

"How are you gonna punish me? You may do whatever you like."

"Anything?"

I simply nodded and he rubbed down my chest,"Well first, I'm going to leave bruises all over your body; biting and sucking at it. Then I'm gonna blindfold you and tie you to the bed before I begin sucking your dick so good that you will stop functioning like a human being."

He rolled his hips and I gasped,"God Ron!"

"That's master to you."

"Yes, Master." I said obediently.

"Then once you come, I'll rub you until you're hard as a rock again. Lastly I'll fuck you senseless. I'll fuck you so hard, you'll be in bed for weeks."

He rolled his hips again and I gasped,"Master!"

He layed me on the bed and bit down on my neck, licking the bitten area once he released. I groaned wanting more.

It was going to be a fun night.


	15. Chapter 15

O is for One of a Kind.

Ronald Billius Weasley was one of a kind. He loved Quidditch but wasn't good at it. Everyone was pretty damn sure he had a man crush on Viktor Krum in fourth year and who the hell knew they were going to be right when he came out in fifth year.

On Top of that he didn't look like everyone else. He had red hair but all of his siblings had that. He had big puffy lips like Sam Evans from Glee and was extremely tall. He was insecure about his weight and what everyone thought of him.

Luckily, he had many people who loved him;his family, friends, teachers, the Order. But most of all, he was loved by his boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Draco made sure Ron was always comfortable and made sure he knew that he was loved. Draco tried his best to make sure Ron ate healthy despite Ron's bulimia.

Ron was one of a kind. And so was Draco. But together they were two of a kind.


	16. Chapter 16

P is for Perfect

Draco Lucius Malfoy was known as perfect. His beautiful blonde hair was always slicked back and his tie was always straight. No-one had expected it when he came out with Ronald Weasley.

Draco wasn't perfect, although everyone thought so. The only person who saw his imperfections was the love of his life, Ronald Weasley. Ron was there to tell Draco he was still beautiful when he had a pimple or a bruise from quidditch. Ron was there to make sure Draco didn't fall back into the self harm.

Draco was perfect to everyone, even Ronald, despite his imperfections.


	17. Chapter 17

Q is for Quicken

No matter how hard Draco had tried, whenever he saw Ron looking at him, his heartbeat would quicken. He loved Ronald deep inside so much he could explode!

He couldn't tell anyone though. He was sure everyone would hate him, and he knew he couldn't deal with the hatred. Especially if Ronald rejected him, then what would he do?

For now, he would just allow his heart to quicken.


	18. Chapter 18

R is for Rose

"Happy Valentine's Day," Ron whispered in his lovers ear on the morning of the love filled holiday.

"Happy Heart's Day," Draco replied with a small smile.

The kissed each other on the lips before getting dressed for the day. Draco went to the kitchen to make pancakes for breakfast but found a beautiful assortment of chaos; Roses.

Roses in pots and vases aligned the table and kitchen counter while the floor was covered in pedals,"So, my love, do you like them?"

Draco just gaped, he didn't know if he should be furious about the mess or astounded by the effort put into flowers,"I don't know what to say, Ron."

Ron grinned,"How about...'I love you'?"

Ron kissed Draco's lips and Draco kissed back. Ron's hand was placed on Draco's lower back, the other one on his hip. Draco put his arms around Ron's neck as they touched foreheads.

Draco whispered, while looking into Ron's eyes,"How the fuck are we going to make breakfast?"


	19. Chapter 19

S is for Spank

"Draco!"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Did you eat my last yogurt?" Ron said coming in.

"Yeah, I was hungry, sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, Dray."

"Oh?" Draco said with suspicious eyes.

"No, you need a spanking."

Draco's eyes went wide as Ron stepped closer and sat on the bed,"Over my knee, Draco."

Draco shivered as he stood up and walked forward. He smirked a little though, when he saw the tent in Ron's jeans, _I knew he had a fetish_ , Draco thought.

Draco bent over Ron's knee and took a deep breath. Draco took in a sharp breath and his cock twitched as Ron slowly pulled down his pants and boxers.

Ron rubbed his palm over Draco's smooth cheeks before smacking his ass. Draco cried out in pain and ecstasy as the hand went down over and over again. By the time the got to 20, DRaco's toes were digging into the carpet.

As the last blow hit Ron bent down and whispered,"I think you've learned your lesson," before kissing his temple.

Draco learned two things that day, one; Ron has a BDSM fetish and two; never eat Ron's yogurt.


	20. Chapter 20

T is for Tank Top

Draco loved the Summer because it meant that Ron was wearing a tank top. Draco loved it when Ron wore a tank top because you could see his muscles bulging and glistening from sweat.

Ron loved it when Draco wore tank tops because you could see his battle scars. Every bruise or cut could be seen with a smile still on Draco's face, showing he was healed.


End file.
